Cystic fibrosis (CF) is the most common severe autosomal recessive genetic disorder in the Caucasian population. It affects approximately 1 in 2,500 Caucasian live births in North America (Boat et al, The Metabolic Basis of Inherited Disease, 6th ed, pp 2649-2680, McGraw Hill, N.Y. (1989)). The incidence of disease is lower in African American, Hispanic and Asian individuals. Approximately 1 in 25 Caucasian persons are carriers of the disease. The responsible gene has been localized to a 250,000 base pair genomic sequence present on the long arm of chromosome 7. This sequence encodes a membrane-associated protein called the “cystic fibrosis transmembrane regulator” (or “CFTR”). The CFTR gene contains 27 exons and encodes a protein of 1480 amino acids. Several regions are contemplated to have functional importance in the CFTR protein, including two areas for ATP binding, termed Nucleotide Binding Folds (NBF), a Regulatory (R) region that has multiple potential sites for phosphorylation by protein kinases A and C, and two hydrophobic regions believed to interact with cell membranes.
The major symptoms of classical cystic fibrosis include chronic pulmonary disease, pancreatic exocrine insufficiency, congenital absence of the vas deferens in males and elevated sweat electrolyte levels. The symptoms are consistent with CF being an exocrine disorder. Although recent advances have been made in the analysis of ion transport across the apical membrane of the epithelium of CF patient cells, it is not clear that the abnormal regulation of chloride channels represents the only defect in the disease. Mutations in the CFTR gene are also associated with atypical CF and monosymptomatic diseases such as congential absence of the vas deferens in males, idiopathic chronic pancreatitis and chronic sinusitis (Noone and Knowles, Respir. Res., vol. 2, p. 328 (2001); Southern, Respiration, vol. 74, p. 241 (2007)). A variety of CFTR gene mutations are known. One of them leads to the omission of phenylalanine residue 508 within the first putative NBF domain. This mutation, termed ΔF508, accounts for about 70% of the CFTR chromosomes in Caucasian patients and was highly associated with the predominant haplotype found on chromosomes of Caucasian CF patients (Kerem, et al., Science, vol. 245, p. 1073 (1989); Lemna, et al., New Engl. J. Med., vol. 322, p. 291 (1990)). However, the haplotypes associated with Caucasian CF chromosomes without ΔF508 also exist although less common, confirming that allelic heterogeneity is present in CF and CF related disorders.
Therefore, there is a need for more effective genetic screening for other CFTR mutant alleles which are present in the other 30% of Caucasian CF patients, as well as other alleles found in other racial and ethnic groups. Knowledge of such alleles can be used to design probes for screening and/or testing, as well as to devise other screening and/or testing methods. The more complete the set of probes available for CFTR mutant alleles, the more accurate the diagnoses.